Bravest
by VikingForevermore
Summary: Fern is Heather's younger sister. She is considered the bravest in all of the island for her heroic deeds. Sometimes she is even considered a lunatic for what she does. But Fern discovers it is alright to let your fear show, and true bravery is being afraid but stil pushing forward nevertheless.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I do not own HTTYD or Riders of Berk, only the characters that I made up.**

I hope you enjoy this story! I'll update soon.

**Prologue**

_The spikes of a Nadder whistled through the air and slammed right above her shoulder. She stared into the eyes of the Nadder that had attacked her. Hypnotized. Just as she thought. Every single dragon except one in Alvin's foul army had been hypnotized. The one that had not been hypnotized was Alvin's own dragon, a rare whispering death with the power to hypnotize. But there was no telling where this dragon was. Suddenly a scream pierced the air._

"_help me! Fern! They've got RainbowDash! She's being hypnotized!"_

"_I'm coming Heather!"_

_The dragon Fern was riding fired at the whispering death. The foul creature turned and recoiled from the brightness. Instead of the blank eyes most Whispering Deaths had, this abomination had purple turning spirals. Here on Glae, a neighboring Viking island next to Berk, Vikings had befriended dragons as well, as Heather had suggested when she had been kidnapped by Alvin the Treacherous a few months ago but managed to get away with some of the teens on Berk. So now the dragons people on Glae had been fighting became a ferocious army of dragons. There were dragons from all of the dragons classes, yes, even the rare and deadly Night Fury. There were five on the island that Fern had rescued from Alvin. And also dragons that no one had ever seen and was yet to be classified._

_Another shriek broke her thoughts._

"_We need to get Hiccup and the dragons on Berk! We're losing! When you broke the eye contact of the Whispering Death, the hypnotized Night Furies on the other side, those that Alvin kidnapped from the Isle of the Night before he lured Hiccup there, came to our side. But that's only something like thirty! The dragons that are dead or seriously injured are about forty! Come with me! We've got to get to Berk, and fast!"_

_Fern hated to leave, but Heather was right. She hovered in the air on Rose, an unclassified dragon, waiting for Heather and her Typhoomerang, Rainbowdash, to show up._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Hiccup looked up from the seashore where he had found Heather's crashed boat a few months ago. He smiled at the memory of Heather. She had been a spy in disguise, but ended up siding with them and in the end recovered her parents and set off happily back to their island.

"Thinking of Heather, aren't you?"

Astrid stood behind him, a smile on her face.

"Well, yes. In fact, I was wondering how she's doing now?"

"Maybe we could pay her a visit, or maybe she could pay us one…"

"Hmmm…Is it the trick of light, or are Heather and some other girl already paying us a visit?"

"What! How…" Hiccup trailed off as he turned around and saw Heather and a red headed girl lands on the shore, both riding dragons. He ran off towards them, only to halt in horror. Heather had several burn marks and a few deep claw marks on her arms and legs. The girl next to her was pretty with sky blue eyes and hair the color of sunset, but her face was marred by a thin cut along her cheek. Her body too was burned and clawed, but not as much as Heather. Their dragons were in no good state either. The dragon Heather was riding was a small Typhoomerang but it was hard for Hiccup to see which species it was as it was covered in burns and claw marks. The dragon the red headed girl was riding was, like its rider, the color of sunset. It was beautiful, but one wing drooped, as if sprained and there were a few burns on the other wing. Deep claw marks gorged one side, which was trickling blood and spattering the ground.

"Hiccup!" Heather cried, "This is Fern, my younger sister and we need your help now! Alvin and the outcasts are laying siege to our island! We've befriended dragons and have a well organized army of them but so does Alvin and his is a hypnotized one! We've tried to defeat the hypnotizer, freed some of his dragons and got them to our side, but he's taking more than he gives! We're losing and many dragons are dead or too injured to fight! Please help!"

Hiccup stared at Astrid, dumbstruck. It was the truth, he could see it in Heather's eyes, and plus, the island must be under siege if she, her dragon, her sisters dragon and her sister were wounded like that. He looked at Astrid and she nodded.

"It's alright Heather! I'll get Snotlout and the others and we'll help!" said Hiccup and ran off. That was when the ground started shaking. Alvin's hypnotizing Whispering Death had followed the girls to Berk, deciding to find more of the enemies. It shot up from the earth, and rose, opening its mouth wide, reading to incinerate Astrid, Heather, Fern, Toothless, and the girls' dragons.


End file.
